Mudo
by maxhika
Summary: Akane confiesa el amor que tiene por Ranma a sus amigas, pero el joven Saotome anda muy silencioso con ella, a tal punto de hacer sentir triste a su prometida, quien cree que él no la quiere y tal vez pretende romper su compromiso. Pero la verdad es otra. One-shot. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Mudo**

* * *

Akane se encontraba muy roja, la pregunta de sus amigas la había tomado desprevenida. Miraba la botella que yacía en el suelo que tenía la boquilla señalándola a ella. Tragó saliva y les dedicó una mirada fugaz a sus amigas que estaban muy interesadas en la respuesta. Sentía bochorno al tener las miradas curiosas sobre ella, su piel la traicionó al teñirse de rojo, lo sabía por lo caliente que sentía las orejas.

Sayuri frunció levemente el ceño al ver que Akane se estaba tardando más en responder.

—Akane, ya llevamos más de 10 minutos esperando tu respuesta, el receso está por terminar y si no contestas en los próximos 30 segundos, te impondremos el castigo —indicó la amiga de la peli azul.

—Pero es qué… —trató de justificarse la hija de Soun, todavía muy apenada.

—Prometiste ser sincera, no poner tu orgullo antes que la verdad, ¿o es que acaso prefieres besar a Kuno? —interrogó mordaz Hiroko.

—¡Nunca! —protestó la habitual Akane, mostrando asco en su rostro.

—Entonces, responde. Te prometemos que de aquí no saldrá. Quedará como el más grande de los secretos. Somos tus amigas —imploró Yuka quien juntó sus manos como si fuese a hacer una plegaria.

Akane bajó la mirada, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos.

—Sí —contestó muy bajo, sólo audible para ella.

Lo dijo, lo confesó abiertamente, nunca pensó que ésa simple palabra le costaría tanto en responderla en ésa pregunta.

—¿Qué? No te oímos, dilo un poco más fuerte —pidió Asami, muy interesada.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos dio un respingo, asustada, ¿no era suficiente? Ya lo había dicho y le costó como ellas no tenían idea, ¿estaban sordas, o qué? Volvió a tragar saliva y respiró hondo.

—Dije que sí —alzó un poco más la voz.

—Por favor, Akane, dilo completamente, te prometemos que será la única vez que te lo pediremos —Sayuri ya estaba emocionada.

Akane accedió entre dientes, levantó la cabeza para así mirar a sus amigas una por una.

—Ranma será un bobo, un insensible, un tarado, un egocéntrico y pedante que a veces cae mal… pero… pero —Akane se sonrojó de nueva cuenta—. Es lindo cuando se lo propone, valiente, a veces dice cosas muy bonitas, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y siempre, siempre me salva… ¿cómo no enamorarme de él? Estoy contenta de que él sea mi prometido y he aprendido a quererlo tal como es, no me importa en absoluto su maldición. Así lo amo. —Dijo determinada, sus ojos denotaban sinceridad pura—. Sí, sí amo a ése bobo, a mi prometido y muero de celos cuando veo a las otras resbalosas insinuándoseles, odio con el alma cuando Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi lo abrazan y que él no haga nada. Lo amo demasiado que a veces siento que voy a estallar… Lo amo sobre todas las cosas —confesó, incluso estaba de pie y con la mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho, mirando como heroína el cielo, la falda de su uniforme ondulaba juguetonamente por el viento que empezó a soplar— Amo a Ranma Saotome.

Sus amigas estaban simplemente admiradas por el valor de Akane, quien había empezado cohibida a confesar su amor por Ranma y ahora la veían que le importaba un soberano cacahuate decirlo a viva voz.

Akane al percatarse que lo dijo fuertemente, rápida se volvió a sentar, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada por su acto.

—No te preocupes, somos las únicas que estamos en la azotea de la escuela —habló Sayuri—. Ves, no era tan difícil, incluso creo que hasta te sientes bien de haberlo dicho —sonrió comprensiva.

La joven de cabellos azules realmente se sintió liberada de por fin expresar sus sentimientos, sonrió tenuemente, observando a sus amigas con profunda gratitud.

Ellas se levantaron primero para irse al salón de clases, Akane se quedó un minuto más. Miró al cielo y suspiró hondamente. Sonrió para sí.

—Sí, lo amo. No hay duda de que amo a Ranma —dijo al viento.

* * *

Akane se extrañó que Ranma no la esperara ni le dijera nada, simplemente se fue de la escuela. Frunció el ceño, seguro el muy tragón se habría ido al restaurante de Shampoo o Ukyo. Imaginarse a su prometido siendo consentido por ese par de arpías, dándole de comer en la boca mientras ellas hablaban muy melosas e insinuaban sus cuerpos a Ranma que seguro se encontraba más que feliz por aquel trato.

—Ese Ranma —masculló Akane, apretaba fuertemente sus manos mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba un aura rojiza y su rostro mutaba al de una de demonio.

Una flor de lirio color amarillo cayó frente a ella. Ese pequeño detalle le hizo olvidar por completo sus celos. Se agachó a recogerlo y al levantarse con la flor en mano, atisbó a todas partes, buscando de dónde pudo provenir la flor. Sonrió tenuemente, llevó el lirio a su nariz para olerla, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Lo que la joven Tendo ignoraba es que sobre la rama de uno de los arboles, a una distancia prudente, se encontraba Ranma observándola. El muchacho tenía las mejillas levemente encendidas pero había un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, sonreía con alegría.

Akane no podía dejar de contemplar aquella flor, le alegraba mucho tenerla ahí, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y la emoción recorría dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

Llegó a casa muy contenta, tarareando una melodía y de repente daba pequeños saltitos, fue a la cocina, saludando entusiasta a su hermana Kasumi y a la señora Nodoka, agarró un vaso para llenarlo de agua y ahí, meter la flor.

—Akane, ¿y ése hermoso lirio? —interrogó Nodoka, quien se acercó para verlo.

—Alguien me la dio —contestó Akane muy contenta.

—Seguro que fue mi hijo, ¡Qué orgullo que se anime a regalarte una flor, eso habla bien de él, significa que es todo un hombre y un caballero sobre todas las cosas! —Nodoka juntó sus manos y sonrió complacida.

—Eh… —en la nuca de la peli azul escurrió una gran gota de sudor, no podía decir que había sido Ranma quien se la dio, porque no estaba segura que haya sido él, pero su corazón le decía que sí.

—Seguro que fue otro pretendiente, hermanita —comentó Nabiki que justo se había asomado—. Además, Ranma no tendría dinero para comprar esta clase de flores, a lo mucho, te regalaría un clavel —analizó la mediana de los Tendo.

—No, en realidad, la flor cayó frente mío —los bellos ojos castaños de la peli azul se nublaron debido a la tristeza que sintió al pensar que Nabiki tenía razón, además, Ranma no era muy detallista con ella. No, Ranma no podía ser.

Dejó la flor en la cocina y se marchó de allí. Subió rápidamente a su habitación.

* * *

Se tiró en su cama, pensando en el comentario de Nabiki y recordando los últimos días con Ranma, siempre discutiendo y no olvidaría fácilmente el día que fueron a tomar un helado, claro, Ranma convertido en chica quien muy descaradamente la engañó diciéndole que por ahí andaba P-chan y todo para distraerla y robarle su bola de helado.

—No, definitivamente no fue Ranma, él no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es ser un caballero —sentenció Akane, molesta y con cierto rencor por haber sido engañada.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, el joven Saotome estaba extrañamente callado, es más, hasta para comer se notaba cohibido y por nada, nada del mundo el joven se atrevía a ver a Akane y cuando repentinamente levantaba la cabeza sólo para ver con reproche a su padre por robarle algo de comida y por destino sus ojos cruzaban con los de Akane, de inmediato un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y veloz bajaba la mirada hacia el plato de comida.

Para los Tendo aquello resultaba realmente extraño, por lo que sus miradas se dirigieron a la menor de la casa. Akane se sonrojó levemente, ella no tenía ni la menor idea del porque Ranma estaba actuando de esa manera tan… tan tranquila a su forma de ver.

—No sé nada —se limitó a responder, llevando un poco de ensalada a su boca.

* * *

Se disponía a hacer la tarea, miraba el cuaderno y mordisqueaba la goma del lápiz, recordando la actitud de Ranma a la hora de la comida y cuando terminaron de comer, no dijo absolutamente nada, tan sólo se retiro sin darle la cara a nadie, es más, juraría que a la que trataba de evitar más que a ninguno, era a ella.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —se preguntó Akane, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

No pudo concentrarse para resolver los problemas matemáticos ni el resumen de historia por estar pensando en Ranma por lo que se levantó de su escritorio y fue a la habitación del muchacho. Tocó primero pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que se animó a abrir lentamente la puerta. Ranma estaba como loco escribiendo algunas cosas, se acercó sigilosamente, a lo mejor se encontraba haciendo el resumen.

Le sorprendió la reacción del chico quien se erizó como gato asustado, rápido tomó las hojas y las arrugó llevándoselas al pecho como si aquello fuera su más grande tesoro, sus ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que daba y sus cachetes se pusieron rojos como tomates.

—Ranma, qué tienes, ¿estás bien? —Akane dio un paso hacia el chico quien retrocedió dos—. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Ah, ya!, seguro que Shampoo hizo otra pócima y te la dio a beber o comer y como tú eres un tragón de primera —empezaba a molestarse, porque a pesar de que Ranma sabía que la amazona siempre usaba cosas raras en la comida y así enamorarlo, él otro siempre terminaba comiéndoselas—. Y lo más probable que eso te dejó con secuelas, como eso de quedarte como mudo… —frunció el ceño a todo lo que daba.

El chico de la coleta negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Ah, no? —reforzó la peli azul, dando un paso más hacia él.

Ranma volvió a negar con la misma energía.

—¡Está bien, como quieras, sino quieres hablarme no hay problema, bobo! —La paciencia de la joven había llegado al límite, dio media vuelta a toda velocidad y a grandes zancadas salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe—. Ese idiota y yo todavía preocupada por él… —suspiró hondo.

* * *

Regresó a su habitación, se recargó por unos segundos sobre la puerta, ¿por qué Ranma no quería hablarle? A lo mejor se mordió la lengua muy fuerte y no podía articular palabra, pero no era suficiente, conociéndolo, seguro que hubiera hecho ademanes o balbuceado cosas intentando insultarla.

Volvió a su escritorio, preferible concentrarse en su tarea y no pensar en ése idiota. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el lirio allí, y un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón.

—Seguro Kasumi lo subió —se dijo—. Qué linda, me regaló un chocolate —sonrió contenta, desenvolviéndolo y rápido echárselo a la boca.

Desde la ventana, discretamente, colgado de cabeza estaba Ranma, mirando como su prometida sonreía al saborear aquel chocolate.

* * *

Rumbo a la escuela, Akane iba corriendo y Ranma la seguía por la valla. La peli azul diciendo algunas cosas y por parte de Ranma, silencio total. Akane se paró en seco y dio un salto para así quedar frente a Ranma, éste al instante se ruborizó y miró hacia otra parte.

La hija de Soun escudriñó a detalle a su prometido, lo tomó de la barbilla para que así él la viera. Ella también se sonrojó al verlo de esa manera, muy tímido y tierno a su parecer. Pero él saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

Ese hecho le dolió a Akane. Ranma no sólo no le había dirigido la palabra desde el día anterior, sino que ahora también se alejaba de ella. Lo comprendía, no necesitaba decir nada.

—De acuerdo —expresó con tristeza—. ¡Si tanto te desagrado no tienes que actuar de esa forma tan estúpida, tan sólo tienes que decirlo y ya! ¿Sabes qué, Ranma Saotome? ¡Por mi puedes irte al demonio! —luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero le resultaba imposible.

Saltó de la reja para irse corriendo en dirección a la escuela, dejando lágrimas escapar de sus ojos y perderse en el aire.

Ranma la miró, entristecido.

* * *

«_Y yo ayer diciéndoles a mis amigas que amo a Ranma_» Akane se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, francamente no le apetecía ir a la escuela, no donde él se encontrara.

—Hola, ¿tú eres Akane? —preguntó un niño como de 5 años.

—Eh… sí, yo soy —contestó Akane quien se quitó unas lágrimas que empezaban a emanar de sus ojos para así sonreírle tiernamente al infante.

—Sí, eres muy linda cuando sonríes —habló el pequeño quien sonrió.

Akane quedó expectante ante lo que dijo el niño.

—Toma, esto es para ti —le entregó un pequeño sobre.

La joven con algo de sospecha agarró el sobre y lo abrió, encontrando una pequeña nota.

_«Eres linda cuando sonríes»_

Esa frase la había escuchado en la voz de Ranma, pero aquella letra definitivamente no era de Ranma, ya que era bonita y entendible.

—Oye, ¿quién te la…? —Akane se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, porque el niño ya no estaba.

Atisbó por todas partes, buscando al niño o a Ranma. No había nadie, el niño desapareció así tan rápido como si fuera un mago o tal vez fue una ilusión.

Leyó no una, ni dos, ni tres, cien veces esa pequeña frase escrita con esa hermosa letra. Se sentó en una banca.

Algo frío le tocó la mano, llamando su atención, entonces ahí, sentado y meneando la cola, estaba un perro de la raza akita de pelaje blanco, en su hocico sostenía un globo amarillo. Akane tendió la mano, el perro obediente le entregó el listón del globo.

—Gracias.

Al final del listón colgaba otra nota, la leyó encontrando la misma frase «_Eres linda cuando sonríes_»

Eso le estaba resultando bastante extraño, ¿quién estaba siendo tan detallista con ella? El nombre de Ranma se le venía a la cabeza cada 2 de tres veces que pensaba en otra persona.

—¿Kuno? No, él es demasiado egocéntrico… aunque tiene muy bonita caligrafía —eso le puso a dudar más—. Si fuera Ranma… —pensó sonriendo, sus ojos destellaron de alegría, pero de inmediato fue envuelta por la tristeza y el enojo—. No, él es un idiota sin pizca de romanticismo en sus venas. Por casi nada es un animal —bufó molesta—. Además, él tiene una letra espantosa, ni él mismo se entiende —cerró los ojos con enfado, recordando las pocas veces que se animó a pedirle los apuntes de la escuela y cuando ella no le entendía le pedía a Ranma que le descifrara lo que había escrito, llevándose la sorpresa de que ni él mismo muchacho se entendía.

Aún así, teniendo la duda de que aquella nota y el globo podrían ser obsequios de Kuno, los conservó.

* * *

Al principio le causaba molestia el hecho de que Ranma no le dijera absolutamente nada, con ella era muy callado, incluso cuando lo veía discutir con el señor Genma y la veía, Ranma automáticamente dejaba de hablar y se ponía muy rojo.

Aunque las cosas que aparecían en su cuarto, en la escuela, en su casillero, en cualquier parte, la ponían de buen humor, eran pequeños detalles, como una flor, un bombón, algún dulce, un pequeño peluche, notitas que siempre decían lo mismo «_Eres linda cuando sonríes_» con el mismo tipo de letra tan bonita, pero cada vez que lo leía, sonreía.

Pero también le entristecía que Ranma con ella no hablaba, sí lo hacía con los demás, menos con ella, y le dolía, le dolía mucho que Ranma le estaba aplicando la ley de hielo como le explicó Sayuri.

Estaba en su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio, recargando su cabeza en ellos y observando los regalos que había recibido en aquellos días que Ranma dejó de hablarle. Hundió su rostro en sus brazos pero algo le pegó en la coronilla, poniéndola en alerta. A su habitación entró un avioncito de papel el cual desdobló.

«_Tomemos un helado. Te espero en la heladería de siempre. Atentamente Ranma_»

Eso decía la nota, además con una letra torpe, muy típica de Ranma. Se alegró mucho, rápida se puso de pie y fue a su armario para escoger un lindo vestido. Hacía algo de calor y el día lucía despejado. Tomó un vestido color amarillo claro, de tirantes, se ceñía perfectamente a su busto, le remarcaba la cintura y más con aquel listón blanco, de caída amplia hasta llegarle un par de centímetros bajo la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas sin tacón.

Salió rápida de la casa, apenas alcanzó a despedirse de su hermana y de su tía Nodoka.

* * *

Llegó al lugar indicado, buscando a Ranma, entonces vio a una pelirroja que sostenía dos conos de helado de doble bola. Ranma no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y le entregó el helado de vainilla y fresa, toda sonrojada.

—Ranma —musitó Akane con algo de tristeza por el silenció de la pelirroja.

Ranma apenas levantó la mirada y empezó a caminar.

Akane se resignó al silencio, tal vez Ranma necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hablar, por algo le había invitado un helado, ¿no? Le siguió el pasó a la pelirroja.

«_A lo mejor quiere que rompamos el compromiso_» pensó asustada la hija de Soun, deteniéndose de golpe.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle, realmente temía que eso fuera, por eso Ranma se estaba comportando tan distante con ella, para así alejarse y cuando él le dijera que ya no quería tener ningún compromiso, no lo resintiera tanto. Las bolas del helado se le cayeron por los bruscos movimientos involuntarios que atacaban sus manos.

Ranma se acercó a Akane, notando en los ojos de la peli azul cierto miedo y tristeza. Colocó una de las bolas de helado sobre el cono vacío de Akane.

Se controló por aquel acto, admirada de que Ranma le hubiera dado de su helado. La pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello al tener los ojos castaños puestos en él. Se alejó, no podía, no tenía el valor para decirlo.

—Ranma… lo sabía… sólo quieres alejarte de mi… para siempre —Akane empezó a llorar, dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar en sentido contrario al de Ranma, totalmente destrozada.

Solo se dejó guiar por sus pies sin importarle a donde iba. Se sentó en una banca. Solo vio a la gente correr pero no le importaba. Que siguieran corriendo que ella sólo sentía que dentro de su pecho, el corazón se le estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Empezó a llover, las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo pero ella no las sentía. Estaba llorando, tratando de engañarse así misma que ésas no eran sus lágrimas, sino la lluvia resbalando por su rostro aunque ésas gotas fueran cálidas. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar su dolor.

De repente, las gotas de agua dejaron de caer sobre ella. Quitó las manos de su rostro lentamente y alzó la vista, encontrando a Ranma hombre de pie, con una paragua en su mano para cubrirla de la lluvia. En la otra mano, llevaba un globo amarillo que le entregó a Akane. Le sonreía dulcemente, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran encendidas. Akane tomó el globo y vio que dentro de él había una hoja. Tiró del listón para tenerlo en sus manos y con algo lo pinchó. Abrió la hojita.

«_Te oí en la azotea cuando estabas con tus amigas y desde ese momento no supe qué decirte, sólo estaba muy emocionado y feliz de saberlo. Perdóname por no hablar, pero me cuesta mucho decirte lo que siento por ti. Es por eso que he callado, porque no sé cómo decirte que yo también te amo, por eso te mandaba esas notas de: Eres linda cuando sonríes, porque es la única frase que he podido escribir bien y con letra legible, siempre al pendiente de hacer que sonrieras y cada sonrisa tuya me enamoras más. Te amo Akane Tendo_»

Leyó. Akane empezaba a llorar de felicidad y antes de decir algo, se vio envuelta en un fuerte y protector abrazo de Ranma quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven. La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, como tratando de decirle que no quería perderla.

En el corazón de Akane, las tontas dudas que tenía de quien había sido el detallista romántico se despejaron totalmente.

—Lo sabía, eras tú… —Akane apoyó su cabeza en el firme pecho del chico, escuchando los sinceros latidos del corazón de Ranma—. No digas nada, no es necesario.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! :D Ya estoy de regreso por estos rumbos con el one-shot del mes, el cual, debo de agradecer enormemente a mi bella amiga AiHiwatari por un hermoso video que ella hizo, con la serie de Inuyasha haciendo combinación perfecta con la canción de Clocks *u* le quedó bellísima. Gracias por inspirar esta historia! :D **

**Ahora sí que he tardado, discúlpenme por favor, hay muchos factores que no me permitían tener suficiente tiempo para escribir u.u Aún así he cumplido con el one-shot del mes, que espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Agradezco con el corazón y el alma todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, su tiempo, muchísimas gracias, es algo que valoro muchísimo y siempre me acuerdo de ustedes. Muchas GRACIAS! **

**Gracias por quienes leyeron mi three-shot de La Guadaña de la Muerte *u* **

**A: akarly, hikarus, Rutabi, Kykio4, stg peppers, johana, Katy28, Wolfing23, Rondero001, Frandeoz666, leandro-sensei, AkaneSaotome, Adyel-chan, MATT, AiHiwatari, y a todos los lectores que por diversos motivos no dejan su comentario ¡GRACIAS! Son unos soles *O***

***Rutabi: Hermosa! *O* Qué alegría saber que te haya gustado la idea de la historia :,D y todavía ambientado con una vieja canción de ghostbusters xD. Me da felicidad saber que no defraudé con la ambientación, ni las peleas :3 Y estaba contemplado del porqué atacaron a Ranma. Es triste saber que el novio de la pelirroja no la amaba suficiente como para hacer el trato con la última criatura u.u y aún así, perdió, porque el otro no cumplió con su trato. **

***johana, preciosa! Gracias por el comentario! :D Me da muchísimo gusto saber que has leído las otras historias que escribo n.n Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentarme :3 **

***AkaneSaotome, princesa! Tiempo de no saber de ti, discúlpame u.u cómo te fue en los exámenes? Espero que hayas salido más que bien ;) Pobre mujer de las cuencas vacías, aunque si yo me la encuentro en la calle… yo no grito… me desplomo ahí mismo xD. Un clásico final de ésos dos, podrían terminar casados y con hijos… pero no, les gusta pelearse siempre. Bueno, lo hice para aminorar un poco la tensa situación u.u, pero sabrán que se aman lo suficiente como para recuperar la guadaña de la muerte ;)**

***MATT, guapo! Te he extrañado amigo mío u.u perdón por el tiempo que he estado inactiva. Gracias por el consejo para cómo curarme la muñeca :) ya estoy mejor n.n Me da mucha alegría saber que te haya gustado el otro one-shot. Si amas a una persona lo haces con todos sus defectos y virtudes, que no la cambiarías por nada del mundo, porque así es como te ha enamorado, es por eso que Ranma quiere así a SU Akane, aunque el trato era tentador, la Akane que hubiese tenido, sería solo como el cascarón, ya no su esencia ni su alma, la criatura entendió que lo de Ranma y Akane era amor verdadero y estoy segura que si Ranma hubiese muerto, Akane también lucharía por él y recuperarlo tal y como es :3 Muchas gracias, te mando muchos saludos, besitos y abrazos cariñosos para ti y tus bellísima familia.  
**

***A todos los lectores que me regalan de su tiempo para leerme, muchísimas gracias, espero que lo que escribo les haga pasar un rato entretenido n.n **

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, esperando leernos muuuy pronto. **

**Bye bye **


End file.
